a true identity?
by Aurealia Regina Latinae
Summary: alaka has no family. she is human raised by elves. but what will happen when she alone must bear a burden that no one else can... read and review please or else i dont post more.. ch 4 is up...
1. everyday life and introduction

Author's notes: please tell me what you think of this.. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: this and all chapters of this story, no matter how much I want them, do not belong to me but to tolkien.  
  
I ran through the forests of Rivendell as fast as my human legs could carry me. Into the castle and up the stairs. I ran as quickly as I could but as I rounded the corner to my room I came to an abrupt stop. Not by my own free will but by the fact that I had run directly into Legolas. As I landed on my butt, Legolas bent down into a squat and smiled. "Nice trip?" he asked me, "cause it looked like fun." "You say that every time and it doesn't hurt less each time I do." I said," then again you wouldn't know." "That's cause I never fall" "So I noticed." I said. I was getting pissed off. Y He picked me up and then walked off with a smile and a chuckle. As I walked into my room, Elrond was just making his general skim around my room.  
  
"Alaka, how many times have I told you that you mustn't be late for you lessons? That's the third teacher that's quit this week." He said in that disappointing voice that made me feel guilty. "They're all so dull. I don't want to be a warrior if I turn out like them! Why can't you teach me any more? You always made it fun." I complained in my squeaky voice. "You're getting older Alaka. You are16. You must learn its not always fun and games. You must learn to be a true warrior at heart." "But I'm not one in body." He knew what I meant and I could tell by the look in his face he knew this would affect my training and eagerness to learn. "That is true, but that won't matter. You don't have to be a certain race to be a warrior. You are part of our family and our family is a fighting family. Therefore you were meant to fight." He tries to comfort me but I find no ease. "But I won't be part of your family forever. I don't live forever." I said. (This is a valid point I only speak of to Elrond and Legolas. Only they understand.) He flinches as I say this. Now let me explain something to you. I am a human. I live in Rivendell. Rivendell is home to the elves. Lord Elrond has raised me as one of his own since I was found in his forests eleven years ago. This is my home.  
  
*Flash back* Me, as a five-year-old, wondering through and unknown forest in my p.js. I hold a locket with a strand of my mother's hair in it (Which no one has ever seen.). Suddenly I hear the braking of a branch. I duck inside a hollow tree and wait. Two strange men come from the bushes. Well what appear to be two men but really a man and an elf. "Aragorn" elf speaks with a whisper I can barely hear, "Did you hear some thing? I could have sworn I did." "So did I Legolas" Aragorn responds, "hush now let us listen" "Over there." Legolas murmurs as he points to the tree. Aragorn draws his sword. Now me being only five, I let out a little squeak. Aragorn swings breaking the top of the rotted tree off, just above my head. I scream, and then curl up into a little tiny ball. *Now a days* 


	2. a close call and a new teacher yet again

I was now dressed for dinner and descending the stairs when Legolas caught up with me.  
  
"I herd you lost another one today." He commented.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Oh, common. You can't find one teacher that u can tolerate."  
  
"I said shut up"  
  
"You know I won't," he teased. I turned to him, stared him in the face, gave him a nasty look, and slapped him! Then I turned and continued to descend the stairs. He stood there stunned. By the time I had gotten to the next landing he had recovered and again teased me, " oh dissed by Alaka." With one swift movement, I grabbed the knife I carried in a little pocket on my lower back, and threw it at him. It missed his face by only centimeters and landed in the wall.  
  
"Don't tempt me!" with that I turned and walked away.  
  
Later after dinner, I found my way to the fountain in the middle of the garden. My favorite spot. I laid down on the edge of the fountain with my hand in the water. Peace at last, I though. I was exhausted from the long night. I couldn't keep my eyes open but I was also to lazy to walk up to my room. So I'll do what I would do any other night. I'll sleep there. No one ever came to that spot anymore, that's what I like about it. I wake when I want with none of the morning hassles and that is exactly what I did. Only two people know I have ever done this. Legolas and Elrond, of course.  
  
The next morning I decided to wake at the crack of dawn so I could see the sun rise.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Legolas asked as he came down the path.  
  
"Hmm." I said not really looking at who it was. "Go away. Your ruining the moment." Then I ignored him. He spent the next ten minutes trying to entertain me but I just stared off at the sunrise thinking of what my parents might be like. Seeing he could get not response from me, he left.  
  
I didn't return to the house that day until later in the afternoon, missing yet another lesson. I had snuck into the stable and stolen Legolas' horse. I take on days I don't want Elrond to find me. This way he thought I was in the castle but he wouldn't be able to find me. Legolas knew that I took his horse, but he also knew that if he told on me he'd know he'd be dead by the next morning.  
  
Returning home that night, I was told by Elrond should I miss one more lesson I wouldn't be allowed to continue where I was, but that I would have to start over. That's three years worth of work. Elrond was very disappointed in me. No surprise there, right?  
  
"Alaka", Legolas called going into a light jog to catch up to me.  
  
"Hmm?" I say. I'm on my way to a lesson.  
  
"Wait up." He called.  
  
"Why? I'm going to be late." I ask, "It's been two weeks since I've missed a lesson."  
  
"You won't be as late as the teacher if you don't wait up?"  
  
"What are you rambling about now?" I say as I turn and walk backwards so to continue to talk but also so I won't be late.  
  
"Mulerak is um. busy, so to say."  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"New teacher!"  
  
"Oh yea! I can't wait. I'm so excited!" I said sarcastically. Legolas starts laughing.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm your teacher." I stop walking.  
  
"Say that again. I did not just hear that." I call up to him.  
  
You see. Legolas' friendship with me is a love/ hate one! We are best friends yet we can barely stand each other at times. It's a best friend/ mortal enemy sort of thing.  
  
"Elrond wouldn't let you!" I say. He stops and turns around.  
  
"Actually, it was his idea. He wants u to be ready." He says and starts walking again.  
  
"Ready for what? Don't walk away Legolas. Don't do it!" and of course he does.  
  
Great. Now what am I supposed to do?  
  
What do u think? U like? If u do review or I wont' be posting ne more. if no one is interested I might not post ne more. 


	3. a council meeting?

A/N: I don't know what a Mary sue is and apparently I was told by some rude anonymous reviewer (Barnacle Bill) that this is so. Thanks for reviewing all who did Leggy's angel Elfie (sorry if I spelt it wrong) Helaku Little lost one If no one else reviews then I will not write the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything owed by Tolkien. well duh. Cause he owns it.  
  
So I went to class. What was I supposed to do? I mean I wasn't going to start over. And well. It wasn't horrible. I got to kick Legolas' ass a couple of times and I only lost once! That's right. Go me. I win!  
  
Two weeks have passed since I started training with Legolas and I must admit I have improved.  
  
"Alaka." A voice says accompanying a knock. "It's Elrond. Can I come in?"  
  
"Hmmm." I say. In Alaka world that translates as a yea, sure, whatever sort of thing. I put down the book I was reading.  
  
"There's a council meeting tomorrow and I you need to be there."  
  
"Um.. Why?" I whine.  
  
"Um. you'll see." He says and with that he walked out of my room.  
  
"Thanks. That helped a lot!" I scream sarcastically to him as he walks down the hall.  
  
I don't just hate council meetings. I loathe them with a very red passion. Anyways what importance could a 16-year-old girl, and human nonetheless, be at this meeting? I mean come on think about it.  
  
"Let the council meeting begin" Elrond was saying as I slipped into the meeting, hopefully unnoticed. I could only hope. Of course Legolas had to see me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asks trying to fake a surprised face.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" I said questioned him. It was obvious that he knew.  
  
"Um. I wish I could but you know there's that whole sworn to secrecy thing." He said without keeping his voice down.  
  
"Shh." I hush him. I don't want to be noticed.  
  
"Lord Elrond wants you to come with me." A dwarf interrupted. (Don't worry this isn't Gimli.)  
  
"There is no way I would ever go anywhere with you!" I hissed. Not that I had a thing against dwarfs, its just that I don't listen to anyone, "If Elrond, err. Lord Elrond wants me to go anywhere he can come get me himself!"  
  
"Well, as you can see ma'am," he gritted his teeth, "He really can't do that right now."  
  
"Oh no," Legolas said. He knew I didn't give in easily and that this would be a big scene, "where does she have to go?"  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to see her in the library. She must wait there." He was getting angry.  
  
"I'll get her there." Legolas started.  
  
"Oh no you won't. I'm staying here. This is where I was told to go by lord Elrond." I say. Like I was ganna listen to Legolas.  
  
"Not anymore he doesn't." have you ever seen a dwarf go beet red. It's quite humorous.  
  
"I got it. She'll go now." Legolas didn't want a fight.  
  
"Would you stop trying to fight my battles? I'm a big girl. I can stand up for myself now." I say with a sarcastic tone. People turned around to look at me. I didn't bother to keep my voice down now. Legolas stops and turns to me, "Let's go." He almost hisses at me and drags me off to the library shutting the door behind me and locking it with him on the other side.  
  
How's that? You like? Let me know and I will up date. The sooner the better. ~A's kiss~ P.s. I changed my name to that if you didn't notice. hehe 


	4. Dear sauron

"Let me out! I hate when you do this Legolas! Tell me what's going on now!" I spent the next five minutes screaming, not caring who heard me. I just wanted out. Finally giving up at the end of those five minutes, I sat down, picked up the nearest book, and started reading it.  
  
Over two hours later, I was awoken from the sleep that had taken me while I read.  
  
"This may not be the best choice." I heard Legolas say.  
  
"I know, but she must learn the truth of her past." I recognized the second voice. Elrond.  
  
"But is this the best mission? I mean, the amount of danger."  
  
"I understand your concern, but I trust you to watch over her during the time you are away."  
  
"She's sixteen! Why her?"  
  
"Because it's in her blood."  
  
"She doesn't even know of her roots though, she won't understand." Legolas debated.  
  
"Ah, but she will." A third voice cut in. It was powerful, but deep.  
  
"Gandalf." Elrond said. 'Gandalf?' I thought, 'Elrond's mentioned him. What was he again? A wizard? Was that what Elrond had said?'  
  
"How's Frodo? Has he improved?"  
  
"Yes, greatly." Gandalf answered with a cheerful tone in his voice. 'Frodo? Who's Frodo?' I thought, 'That's not an elvish name. Nor do I believe it's human. But what is it?'  
  
"Let us talk to her." Gandalf said. I quickly grabbed my book and pretended to be reading in the corner farthest from the door.  
  
The door opened and in walked Legolas, Elrond, and a third guy, who I assumed was Gandalf. Trying to act surprised by this stranger, I said my courteous hello and introduced myself. He did the same. Then, they sat Elrond next to me on the cushioned bench, Legolas stood against the wall behind us, and Gandalf stood in front of me.  
  
"Alaka," Elrond said in a gentle voice, "we have something to tell you about your parents." I looked at him with a confused face. 'Maybe they weren't talking about me out there,' I think.  
  
My parents are a touchy subject. I remember, when I was younger, a young elf had been teasing me because my parents died. I spent the next two days locked in my room because I couldn't stop crying.  
  
" We know who they were. Your mother was an elf from Mirkwood, and tour father was Arathorn, Aragorn father." I sat silently taking in the fact that I have a family.  
  
" As you know, Arathorn is no longer with us, and I'm sorry to say the same of your mother," Gandalf had to add. 'It's not fair,' I'm thinking, 'you can't give a girl a family then take it away from her in the next sentence.' I just wanted to stand up and scream. I placed my hands over my face and buried my face in Elrond's lap. He quietly strokes my hair as I sobbed into his lap.  
  
"It's not fair," I manage to say between my sobs.  
  
"I know, I know," Elrond whispers. Stupid wizard, you gave me two seconds to be happy and then you tell me that.  
  
Aragorn walks in and says "They need you two." Looking at Elrond and Gandalf.  
  
"Does she know?" he then asks sympathetically. I look up. He sees my puffy, tear-stained face, walks over and sits on the other side of the bench. He pulls me off of Elrond and gives me a hug. I bury my face in his chest and realize, he's the only family I've got left. I burst into a new wave of tears.  
  
"We must go." He whispers to Elrond. "Legolas, take her." He leaves and Legolas takes his spot as my pillow.  
  
Legolas just sits there, stroking my hair like Elrond did. That's where we spent the rest of the day. Then, that night, he walked me to my room and we sat on my bed. I leaned my head on his chest, and he laid his head on mine. Then he did the nicest thing he'd ever done, he started singing my favorite elvish tune. We fell asleep like that.  
  
The next morning, I woke to a small knock on my door. Elrond walks in and sees that he awoke me. Legolas is still sleeping. Elrond walks over and sits one the edge of the bed.  
  
"How are you doing today?" he asks quietly.  
  
"Still breathing." I manage to say. I don't feel like talking. He smiles.  
  
"Well that's good." He chuckles. Legolas starts to stir. I'm still laying on his chest, so he can't leave when he wakes.  
  
"You need to eat." He adds to the silence. I know if I stand, I'll soon be well acquainted with the floor, too well acquainted. Arwen then walks in, and I smile. She must be home from her trip. She's been gone for over a month.  
  
"Oh honey," she says, walking over to me and giving me a hug. She kisses my forehead then hugs me again.  
  
"Arwen, get her dressed, then bring her to the fountain out in the middle of the garden. Legolas." Elrond commands. He is quick to his feet. "Go to the kitchen and get some food. She needs to eat." He and Legolas leave the room and Arwen starts to help me up.  
  
"Come on Alaka, you must get up." She pulls me off the bed, washes my hair and dresses me. She leads me down the back way to the fountain. She then sits me down with my back leaning against the fountain. She then sits on the edge behind me and starts playing with my semi-damp hair. Legolas walks down the path with a tray. Setting it down next to me he points to my hair and says to Arwen,  
  
"May I?" she gets up and he sits down. he takes my golden brown hair and braids two small braids like his. When he's done, I lean my head against his knee and start to fall asleep, but then I hear Arwen's voice calling me back.  
  
"You must eat Alaka." She says. I look at the tray and see some lembas bread. I take a bite, then put it down, while simultaneously falling back to sleep.  
  
Thank you." She whispers. Then, turning her gaze to Legolas, she said, "Do you want me to take her?"  
  
"No, go find your father. Ask him if she really must go. She cannot make this journey."  
  
"I agree, but it is not our call to make." She agreed, and with a nod, she left.  
  
The next day or two passes as a blur. I don't remember much. What I do remember, though, is murmuring about some journey, some people arguing, and then, well, nothing.  
  
On the third day, I awoke to more arguing.  
  
"She cannot make this journey!" Arwen shouted.  
  
"She must." Elrond said raising his voice and shaking his head.  
  
"She will not last." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"She has no choice." Gandalf chimed in.  
  
"This is not fair. She cannot do this." Arwen said, calming her voice. Legolas nods in agreement.  
  
"She will not be alone." Gandalf also lowered his voice. "She will be among friends. And family." He added.  
  
I start moaning because of the noise. Well, that and the fact that I have been practically unconscious for two days. Arwen rushes over to me.  
  
"Ow." That's about all I can say.  
  
"Out. Now. All of you." She says. The men reluctantly leave and she sits on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, um." She was trying to decide whether or not to tell me.  
  
"Never mind. What's today?" I asked. Who knows how long I've been asleep.  
  
"Um, remember that day by the fountain?" I nod. "Two days later."  
  
"Oh. Really? Wow. Ok. I'm confused." Then, of all the things to pop into my head, I think of Legolas. Before I can say anything, there's a knock on the door, and in walks, ironically, Legolas.  
  
"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asks me as he sits in the chair next to my bed. He takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Better than I was about an hour ago."  
  
"Well, actually, I don't think you felt anything an hour ago."  
  
"True.Hey Arwen, seriously now, what were you arguing about?"  
  
"Later." She said, then gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Now, I must get you dressed to eat. Legolas, she'll see you later at dinner." He gave my hand another squeeze and left.  
  
I was up and dressed. I entered the dining hall with Arwen just as dinner was starting. I took my seat next to Elrond and he gives me a kiss on my cheek and whispers,  
  
"You are truly part of this family." I smile and nod thank you. Dinner was normal. Well, as normal as it could be with dwarfs, elves, men and hobbits gathering together.  
  
After dinner, Elrond asked me to take a walk with him. Of course I would. So, anyways, he told me about this ring and this quest to destroy it. And there was this little twist he forgot to mention. I mean the fact that I was meant to destroy the ring.  
  
See, what it boils down to is that ALL of Isildur's living descendants must be willing to destroy the ring for Sauron to be truly defeated. This will show NO weakness in the human race. Yea, I know, like that's possible! Anyways, that means that Aragorn and I must both agree to destroy the ring.  
  
'Oy vay' I think. 'Can't I just write a note or something and stay here where it's safe? My note would be like:  
  
Dear Sauron,  
  
I don't want the ring. Destroy it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Alaka.  
  
Yea, I wish all things were that easy. 


	5. Story Makeover

Dear Readers of my forgotten tale,  
  
I would like to inform those of you that wished for more, I am actually almost done with the story, but I would also like to say I am taking it down and re-writing the first chapters. I found, though the plot may be going somewhere, the story is poorly written. I find it much easier to tell the story, then to actually write out what I have imagined for it.  
  
To those who either flamed me, or sent criticism, I would like to thank you. I will be re-reading each of your reviews and going back to my story, fixing as much as I can. I can admit I am somewhat ashamed of how my story is right now. I apologize, but would also say that that I was my first attempt at a story, and most of you, with a few exceptions, were very courteous of that fact. I am still a "young-writer" so to say, because I haven't been writing as much as I have been reading, and I am hoping, reading the stories, make it easier for me to write them  
  
So I would like to hope to still have your support, and your opinions about my story. I also have a plan to start another story, one that I have been working on for a while, and hope that you might like that.  
  
Again I apologize for it taking so long to respond to your criticisms, because, just like everyone else, I have school, and much to do at my house.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Aurealia '03 


End file.
